Senses
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: Nar,Sasu,Hina,Kisame drabbles revolving around their senses, the problems they cause and the feelings that come with it. Rating for language and innuendo. Kisame's chapter is up. COMPLETE
1. Smell

**Smell**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Naruto or anything else dealing with the manga/series.**

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

The older Naruto got, the more he realized that unfortunately for him, some of the Kyuubi's characteristics were slowly becoming his own. He didn't sprout nine tails or grow fur, but his senses were far more acute than he had ever remembered. The most noticeable was his sense of smell.

This wasn't necessarily a negative characteristic, especially when he was tracking something or someone. Pakkun had even noticed the last time they were together and Naruto had actually picked up a scent quicker than he had. Kakashi, being the lazy ass that he was, didn't say anything, but Naruto saw the crinkle in his eyebrow before turning the page in his latest Icha Icha and the nonchalant expression returned.

The only time that Naruto really wished that his sense of smell wasn't as great as it was, was when Jiraiya dropped by to take him on 'research training.' Three things were always constant with Jiraiya, peeping, sake and women……all of which led to sex.

Modesty was never practiced by the frog hermit, in fact ever since Naruto had turned 16 he'd begun to offer him dibs. The first time he'd asked he was so horrified he wanted to sprint out of the bar although the way back to Konoha.

He didn't, Konoha was 7 days away, but he did tell him he was sleeping outside that night. Jiraiya's hearty laugh echoed in his mind the entire night and Naruto was determined to get back at him for making him looking like a child.

The next night when it was time to leave the bar, Jiraiya had loudly asked two of the four women he was with to accompany Naruto back to his room and to be gentle because it was his first time. The blonde's face was red from both anger and embarrassment but played it off coolly declining the offer and bolted back to the hotel.

What made Jiraiya think that two pretty girls would make him change his mind instead of one? He wasn't a pervert, or so he liked to think, he would never have the random one night stands.

It wasn't because he was still hung up over Sakura-chan. They had moved on to a great friendship instead, but the idea of meaningless sex still didn't quite sit well with him, even though there had been a few heated looks from women from time to time.

The pervert was going to pay dearly tomorrow.

Another town, another bar, but the same routine of drinking sake in a booth with women hanging all over Jiraiya and Naruto trying to drown out his nonsense by drinking a bit. Technically he wasn't a legal drinker, but people didn't seem to question him or the hermit while they were out drinking. A few months of being in the pervert's company and he could already hold his liquor well.

When he could handle no more of hisexagerated tall tales he stood dismissing himself politely and ignoring the wiggling brows of Jiraiya.

"Orihime, could you be a doll and please walk Naruto back to his room? I think he's had just a bit too much to drink." Bastard.

The petite young woman who had sat a bit to close to Naruto the entire night stood quickly with a predatory smile on her face. "Of course."

"I appreciate the offer Orihime, but I think it's best if I go back alone," the blonde shot the old pervert a look before grinning, "Oh and keep an eye out for my grandpa here, he can't handle his liquor very well."

The sake shot out of Jiraiya's nose and the booth fell silent, Naruto walked away resisting the urge to flash a victory sign that would make Gai-sensei proud.

He expected the pervert to come back to the room pissed off as hell but Naruto gave up trying to wait up for him and soon found himself asleep. A couple of hours later the pounding of the wall next to his head woke him up suddenly and he jumped out of bed producing his kunai from under his pillow.

The all too familiar sounds of _two_ women moaning and shouting Jiraiya's name from the next room made him swear out loud. Only he would have retaliated in such an underhanded way. He shuddered when the moans got louder, old people he decided, should not have sex.

When Jiraiya stumbled in the next morning with a grin and reeking of alcohol and unfortunately sex, Naruto cursed the fox for giving him such a great sense of smell.


	2. Hear

**Hear**

**Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto or anything related with the manga/ anime.**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Sasuke was never a perfectionist. He didn't care if he had the perfect life, he also didn't care if he had good relationships with people, his teammates or even his village, he was in Sound now for a reason. The only thing that mattered to Sasuke was taking his revenge and slowly torturing and killing his brother.

He didn't want to be the strongest shinobi, he didn't dream of one day being the Hokage like that dobe back in Konoha. The only thing he wanted was to be stronger than Itachi, everything else be damned. Selling his soul to Orochimaru didn't seem to be as bad as he'd originally thought. He didn't require much from Sasuke, he oversaw his training and then began training him himself. Even that hadn't been bad, he was one of the legendary three and Sasuke could admit was impressed with his techniques forbidden or not.

But then he started hearing things.

His brother's voice in his head was one thing, but Orochimaru's sometimes borderline suggestive comments haunting him, were another. He brushed the snake summoner off the first couple of times, thinking that maybe they were a test or that he was just trying to fuck with his head.

Everything would have been just fine if Orochimaru hadn't moved Sasuke's room closer to his. The first night he heard the screams he woke up thinking they were under attack. But when he ran out into the hallway Kabuto stopped him, "Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased if you interrupt him."

"Interupt what exactly?" Sasuke had shot back, "Doesn't he have someone else to torture the spies?" he asked annoyed, already heading back to his room.

Kabuto's irritating laugh stopped him, "You should listen closer to the screams Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama's not torturing anyone, he's simply taking what belongs to him."

After a few minutes of stopping and listening, Sasuke wished he hadn't. The screams from the other side of the door were not a woman's but a man's, a very familiar one. Aska had been a new recruit only a few months older than the Uchiha survivor. The screams suddenly stopped and the door flew open with Orochimaru retying his belt.

The sinister smile sent a wave of disgust down his back as Orochimaru walked past patting his cheek as he went. Aska came out a few minutes later, limping and badly beaten also rearranging his clothes with a shameful and broken look in his eye.

"If I didn't know any better Sasuke-kun, I'd say that you and Aska could be brothers, you two deeply resemble each other."

Fighting the urge to Chidori his ass through the wall, he walked back into his room slamming the door. The word 'brother' was a quick way to piss him off and not only that but what Kabuto had said was true. Aska did resemble Sasuke even though he was no Uchiha. _That_ fact almost made him throw up.

The next time he heard the screams and moans from the other side of Orochimaru's door, he ignored them and instead of sleep, went to train. Kabuto was not outside his door this time, but instead behind the door of someone else and his "Orochimaru-sama's" he was moaning would haunt Sasuke's dreams for days to come.

Sasuke began to wonder if he could somehow find a jutsu that would make him deaf, or maybe he just needed a strong sleeping jutsu and a bigger lock on his door. The thought of a simple lock keeping out Orochimaru though was laughable. It was his freaking lair and he was extraordinary at sneaking into places undetected.

So instead of a jutsu, Sasuke began blocking out the crude remarks and touches and instead focused on killing his brother. But as the night time activities of the Sannin became more frequent, Sasuke journeyed into the library for a temporary deaf jutsu, and he doubled the arsenal in his bedroom.


	3. Sight

**Sight**

**Hinata**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything dealing with the manga/anime Naruto.**

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

The Byakugan is known throughout the countries as Konoha's 'white eye' and is sought after those who wish to know its secret. The deadly blood limit allowing its user to have nearly a 360 degree field of vision, its pinpointing ability to see chakra in its opponent as well as use soft boxing is coveted by many.

But Hinata never cursed her 'all knowing' sight as she did right now.

Although Tenten was doing a great job of keeping her moans nonexistent, which had something to do with Neji's hand over her mouth, the Byakugan saw all and the damage to Hinata's innocent eyes had been done. She wasn't ignorant in sexual education or even vulgar language, Kiba's brash commentary on the 'nice piece of ass' every time they visited a neighboring country no longer made her blush. But accidentally watching his cousin bend his teammate over his table and screw her was something completely different.

She wasn't _trying_ to spy on them, she had been practicing in the main garden until her father returned from his meeting with the Hokage. However, the large range of vision of the activated Byakugan did little to hide the activities of the nearby bedrooms of the Branch wing. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to alleviate the branding images, but the blush she was sporting only spread when she heard Shino and Kiba talking on the other side of the wall headed straight for the door.

Dashing out to meet them in the main entrance she fought her rapid heartbeat and tried to act normal, and not like someone who had been caught spying- although she hadn't been.

"You okay Hinata?" Kiba asked eyeing her flushed face.

"I'm fine," she responded meekly before boldly grabbing their hands and leading them as far away from the Hyuuga estate as possible.

The Byakugan is known throughout the countries as Konoha's 'white eye' and is sought after by many, but Hinata had never cursed it more for putting her in that kind of situation and for making her feel horrible about seeing something she shouldn't have.


	4. Touch

**Touch**

**Kisame**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kisame had thought of himself as normal until he left his Village of the Mist. There, no one gave a person a second glance if they had blue skin or slightly sharper teeth, but apparently, once his foot stepped out the gate he was automatically labeled a monster. Having killed off every member of his clan before he left didn't help the nickname.

He traveled for a few months, slaughtering whoever he wanted, taking whatever he wanted. It wasn't long before a messenger arrived from Akatsuki who requested his presence at a designated area. Days later, in his still crisp robe with the crimson cloud pattern, he was assigned his partner.

Uchiha Itachi was a man of few words. It wasn't much of a stretch from when he'd been alone he mused except that he now had someone tagging along. Later he would realize that _he_ was the tagalong.

After completing many successful missions and analyzing Itachi's moves and style, Kisame began to accept his new lifestyle and he began to forget the shouts of people calling him a monster. His victims still called him this, but after all he _was_ about to skin them alive with his Samehada. It didn't take long for him to begin to crave the fear and flinches from the people they passed by in the streets. Soon after Itachi had reminded him to wear his straw hat to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

Fat chance.

Two men walking around in crimson clouded cloaks and one with a large bandaged sword not be noticed?

When they failed their first mission of retrieving the Kyuubi they were given a dangerous mission in Snow Country of going to retrieve certain merchandise their Leader requested. As soon as they stepped foot in the blasted cold land he knew this was their Leader's twisted way of punishment.

It was only confirmed when they were ambushed by shinobi that had the advantage of fighting in the snow on a daily basis. Itachi, being the prodigy Uchiha that he was, walked away without a scratch. But one lucky son of a bitch landed a direct kick to his chest and sent him over a cliff that had been hidden by snow.

When he woke up, he didn't know how long he had been out. The fact that his entire body was numb though gave him a good idea that he'd been out a few hours. He made his way to stand and discovered another mishap; both of his legs had been broken. After cursing a great deal and administering basic medic jutus to his legs he found he would not be moving from the ravine he now found himself in. Having used too much charka, he passed out soon after thankful to escape the pain.

When he woke up the second time there was much more light then he remembered, and his legs didn't hurt nearly as bad. He sat up reaching for the Samehada and looked around. He realized he was no longer at the bottom of the ravine.

Itachi entered the clearing with firewood and stopped to glare at him before setting up a fire. He didn't say a word for the entire night and somehow that only served to annoy Kisame.

Kisame wasn't big on touching people, much less having people touch him. The last time someone touched him without it being a punch or kick, had been his mother when he was just a boy. She'd died shortly after in a mission and his Uncle had taken him in. Abuse was an everyday thing in his house and he often cursed his sister saying she had made Kisame too soft. He put it upon himself to make him strong, emotionless and a cold-hearted shinobi. Kisame hated to admit he'd succeeded in everyway.

Even after leaving no one touched him, no one was stupid to. And now the first person who _had_ touched him had done so while he was asleep, well unconscious whatever. The point was it had been done and Kisame wasn't sure if he was mad because he violated his personal space or because he had missed it.

It was terrified to say it was the latter.


End file.
